


Hell on Earth

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes his place as King<br/>S8 au<br/>Set After the Events of Taxi Driver</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer feels a shutter go through him as he stands and goes toward the bars of the Cage  
He hears his name being called and it sends warmth through him.  
One of the Demons come up to the cage. " Father,can you feel him?" It asks.  
"Yes,I can feel him" lucifer grins.  
"He came down here before,for that Bobby guy" the demon informs him.  
lucifer hears Sam call out his name yet again."He's back" lucifer says smiling.  
"Why?"the Demon asks. "To get my angel back." A Voice croons.  
All the demon and Lucifer can make out of the figure in front of them is the Yellow Eyes staring back at them.  
"Sam?"lucifer asks knowingly.  
"I had to come back,Luce."Sam said raising his hand and clenching the air.  
the sound of the cage door falling off it's hinges startling the archangel.  
Lucifer steps out of the Cage,He looks up at Sam.  
"Why are you here?and why are your eyes like azazel's?"lucifer asks.  
"You know why,Luce" Sam says walking up to him and wrapping his arms around Lucifer's neck.  
Sam takes in Lucifer's Familiar scent.  
The scent of the Tundra hits sam's nose and fills him with a sense of Home.  
"Michael?,Adam?." Sam asks looking at them as they walk out of the cage.  
"Where's Dean?" Adam asks.  
"Dean and Cass,are enjoying some time for themselves." Sam tells his younger brother.  
Michael looks at sam's eyes and looks around the area.  
"Sam,what's going on?"Michael asks.  
"Oh you like what I've done with the Place?"Sam asks.  
Lucifer looks at Sam knowingly.  
adam and Michael may not sense it yet,but lucifer can tell just how drastically hell's changed and he knows it's Sam's Doing.  
But lucifer decides that he'll wait until it's just him and Sam to get the boy to confirm what he Already knows.  
"Adam,you and Michael get Going"Sam tells his younger brother.  
"Where shall we go,Adam?"Michael asks.  
"Wherever you want,mike." Adam tells his angel.  
Michael then flies him and Adam to the restaurant that Adam used go to all the time.  
"Sam,you have taken your rightful place as the boy king of hell haven't you?"Lucifer asks Sam as they walk around.  
"Yes,I have"Sam says Proudly. "How"lucifer asks.  
"Well,Crowley and I battled for the crown" Sam Explained. "And I,Brought him Down."  
Lucifer looked at his Once-Vessel with a proud look.  
"Sam,why does hell look like a Castle?" Lucifer asked.  
"This area were in is the castle." Sam said leading lucifer towards the window in the hallway their in.  
Sam opens the window and shows lucifer the whole,expanse of land that the castle is sitting on.  
"You raised hell."lucifer exclaims.  
"Yeah,I got tired of being down there so i brought it topside."Sam smiles and lucifer just gets lost in it.  
"Sam,how long ago did you accomplish all this?."lucifer asks.  
"Awhile after I got bobby out."Sam reveals.  
"Lucifer,things have been amazing now" Sam grabs both of Lucifer's hands.  
"All three of you are out."Sam Says with the Biggest Smile he can Muster. "Dean and Castiel still hunt from time to time"  
lucifer looks at Sam and strokes his fingers through sam's hair.  
"But most importantly,I have you back." Sam looks at lucifer lovingly and feels thankful.  
Sam and Lucifer walk into a Bedroom with a Big bed and A Dresser on the right side.  
Lucifer sits down on the bed and Sam Stands in between Lucifer's legs.  
"I'm glad, were back together as well."lucifer said pulling Sam into his lap.  
"The Demons and Humans are coexisting something that I thought was impossible." Sam explained.  
"But I made it happen."Lucifer's never seen Sam like this and makes him feel so good.  
"I'm just glad your happy,Sam"lucifer says pulling Sam closer to him.  
"So your powers,how did they return.?"lucifer finally asked.  
"They returned to me as soon as I was done with the trails."Sam tells lucifer.  
"So where are we?"lucifer asked.  
"Ten miles outside of Portland,why?"Sam answered.  
"No matter,what would you like to do today?" Lucifer asked.


	2. A New Beginning

Sam Woke up and He was still in the same bed as before.  
He Looked down at his lap,Lucifer's arm draped across his lap. the look on the sleeping angel's face was one of Pure Peace.  
sam looked down and notice he was wearing these white pants,they felt nice on his skin.  
sam got up from the bed and walked over to the looking glass hanging on the wall.  
Aside from the permanent Shade of Yellow-Green that was his eyes nothing really changed.  
He did notice that Luce had cut his hair,it was back to the length it was when dean first picked him up all those years ago.  
He Also notice the Crown of Thorns that adorn his head.  
he thought back to the past week and what had transpired,it was all so much,in so little time.  
Sam placed his hands on Lucifer's as they laid on his Stomach.  
Lucifer kissing the back of sam's neck and Reveling in the Attention that his Angel bestowed upon him.  
Sam wasn't doing this himself,Lucifer was right there beside him." I went to the Bunker and Checked on our Brothers." Lucifer told sam.  
"How are they?" Sam Asked."Their Doing fine,Castiel is adapting to be human." Lucifer said lazily trace patterns on sam's arm.  
"He's Taking it alot more better then I thought he would." Sam turned from the Mirror and looked into his angel's Eyes.  
"He's doing better because he has Dean,and I Have you." Sam walked over towards the bed and sat down.  
" Do they Love me?" Sam Asked Lucifer as the archangel sat down next to him.  
"Of Course they Love you,you Showed them a Better way" Lucifer said Pressing kisses to sam's Palms."Got them to Co-exist with the humans."  
"I Had so much trouble accepting them and Loving them because i was so Stuck on what my Father did to me." Lucifer said softly.  
"That i wasn't realizing i was doing the same unto them." Sam looked at Lucifer with such Love and Devotion.  
"But with you here helping me and Loving them unconditionally,I'm trying to be better for them,For You." Sam Kissed Lucifer.  
it was a Simple Press to the Lips,Chaste and Sweet. "  
I Know you are,Babe" Sam said."And That's what makes what were doing so Beautiful."  
Sam was A Kind and Gentle King,But He was Ruthless when need be.  
But the Demons and Humans under Sam's Rule knew that How ever He was Towards them he did it out of Love.  
"Thank you." Lucifer said."For what?" Sam Asked.  
"For Loving me the way I Am,for not trying to change me or Make me into something i'm not." Lucifer answered.  
Sam looked at his angel and smiled."I've always taken you as you are,Because you've done the same for me."  
Sam and Lucifer Grabbed each Other's Hands and looked at them. "I Was Scared for a long time,but i'm less afraid of those things." Sam said.  
"You have me to take care of you,to watch over you like your mother wanted"Lucifer said Grinning. "you have nothing to fear."  
Sam took his hand from Lucifer's and Got up pushing his pants down.  
Sam Took Pleasure in the way Lucifer stared after him while he walked over to the Dresser and pulled out his black pants.  
He put on the black Pants, got a shirt and walked back over to the bed.  
Sam Sat on Lucifer's lap while putting on his shirt and Closed his eyes.  
"I Feel so Empty when your not around." Sam says tracing a Pattern on Lucifer's Back.  
" i just know that you and me,were it."  
A Knock at the door made them both look Towards it. "Yes?" Sam Said.  
Their Servant,Maggie came in "My Lord,your brother is here," She announced.  
Sam gets up and walks out the room Lucifer following close behind.  
when they make it to the main room, Dean and Castiel are sitting on the couch .  
"Sammy,you look different."Dean said scratching his head, "Luce,cut my Hair." Sam said. " You Look Good,Sam." Dean Smiled.  
" How are things at the Bunker?" Sam Asked."Their Good,Me and Cass were doing awesome." Dean said.  
"Since you become king,everything has been pretty quiet." Sam smiled at Dean and Castiel.  
he could tell by the little looks they gave each other that things have progressed between them.  
"It Seems you and my Brother are doing quite well for yourselves." Castiel says looking at Sam.  
" We are doing well,Brother." Lucifer said."Thanks for noticing".  
" Sam,why are your eyes yellow?" Castiel asked.  
"I Guess when i accepted who i was,they turned that color." Sam Said Shrugging.  
"Things are Peaceful in the world." Lucifer looked at sam and Saw how happy the boy was.  
"That's all you have ever wanted." Lucifer said.  
"Well."Sam said Blushing."That and to be with you always" Lucifer Grinned.  
"You and Castiel are welcome to stay longer,if you wish."Lucifer said to dean.  
"Naw,me and Cass gotta get going." Dean said."It was good seeing you,Sammy."  
Sam went up to dean and hugged him. "Good bye,Dean."  
"Bye Sam,Bye Lucifer." Castiel said as him and dean were lead out of the castle.  
"It was Good seeing them,again." Sam said turning around and looking at Lucifer.  
"yes,it was nice." Lucifer said going back to their room.  
"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"Sam asked.  
"Were suppose to meet with the farmers."Lucifer said sitting on the bed.  
"apparently they have a plan to make the crops run more smoothly." sam sat down on the bed and smiled at his prince."I can't wait."  
Lucifer Chuckled at sam.  
"My Sweet Boy,Only you would be happy about having to do all that." Lucifer said as he laid down and put his hand on the side of Sam's face.  
the King and his Prince stayed in bed wrapped up in each Other,Ready for the task they had to take tomorrow.


	3. keeping appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam dealing with the goings on of the kingdom.  
> Guest Appearance by Emma and Regina.

"Your Majesty,As You Can See our Crops are Bountiful and Things have Been Right as Rain Around Here." Farmer John Said as They Walked.  
This is the 12th Farmer who sam has Seen Today,all of them updating him on the goings on in his kingdom.  
Sam didn't want to be the type of king who Didn't Give A Shit about what his People were doing,Also Sam was just a Curious Soul.  
"John Are You The One Who Planted The Pomegranate Trees near the Edge Of The Castle?" Sam Asked him.  
"Yes Milord,I Was The One Who Planted them."John Said Proudly."Thank you,For fulfilling my Life with Such Tasty Delights." Sam Said.  
Sam Came in to the Living room,exhausted from riding throughout the village and seeing about the farmers.  
"Samuel,You Have Been at This all day."Lucifer said."You Do Have A ball to Get Ready For." Sam Sighed.  
"Yes Lucifer,I Know."Sam replied."Did You Invite Emma and Regina?" Lucifer picked up his challis and Dranked from it.  
"Yes,My Sweet Boy"Lucifer said."Regina and I Talked about them joining us tomorrow night."   
"Weeks in advance?"Sam asked."Yes Samuel,Weeks in advance."Lucifer Confirmed.  
"I'll get dressed then,the guest are arriving soon?"Sam Asked Lucifer.  
"Yes."Lucifer Confirmed with a smile."Our Subjects will need to see you,being your regal self."  
"yes,I'll Give them all of me."Sam decided."Not Too Much."Lucifer Smiled."Your Mine."  
Lucifer's Possessiveness always gave sam quite the Head rush,Although Sam found it wasn't needed.  
Samuel and Lucifer Belonged to each Other and That was That.  
Lucifer caressed Samuel's Cheek with His Thumb."Your Beauty is Beyond Time." Lucifer Said.  
"Luce,you Mustn't Say things like that."Sam said Breathlessly.  
He still hasn't gotten use to Lucifer complimenting him.  
Sam doesn't think he ever will to be honest.  
Sam got dressed in Black Pants,with Gold Down The sides,White Shirt with Puffy Sleeves,A Gray Embroidered Vest,And A Black Long Coat.  
Lucifer opted for all White suit.  
when they Came down the Stairs,everyone Stopped what they were doing and Looked at the King and His Husband coming down the stairs to converse with the commoners as they say.  
"Lucifer Dear,You Clean Up Nicely."Regina Said as She Walked up to Her Old Friend."Regina,a Vision as always."Lucifer Replied.  
"Samuel Dear,how are things?"Regina Asked him."Things have Never run more Smoothly." Sam Answered.  
"Sam,love what you've done with the place."Emma Said as she stood next to Regina.  
"Thank you,Emma"Sam Said."That means alot coming from you." everyone was dancing while The Quartet spoke amongst themselves.  
Sam was So Happy that he was able to have this time with Emma and Regina.  
what with their kingdoms being being on opposite sides of the Land.  
"So Your A Knight,that's great."Sam said walking with Emma.  
"My Dad Knighted Me."Emma said."i've never seen him look more proud then he did at that moment."  
Sam Smiled at his Friend as She Lighted up while talking about her Father.  
"Their Looking at us."Emma said pointing at Regina and Lucifer who were staring at them from across the way.  
"I don't even think they notice that they do that." Sam said chuckling.  
"The Music sounds nice,who is this?" Emma Asked.  
"I Honestly don't remember,It all sounds the same after awhile." Sam Replied.  
"This has been such a great evening."Emma said."I Know,never want it to end." Sam Agreed.  
"We definitely need to get together again."Sam Said."Lilith says she misses Henry very Much."  
"Your People Seem to Really Love you." Emma Acknowledged. "I treat them with respect and they show me it in return." Sam said.  
Throughout the Night,everything had this docile tone.  
Sam and Lucifer carried on with Emma and regina,they made plans to Have Henry and Lilith Play together.


End file.
